Goh Hamazaki
Goh Hamazaki ( , Hamazaki Gō) is the tough leader of the Hamazaki Family. He has earned the nickname "Emperor of Hama" ( , Hama no Teiō); "Hama" being short for Yokohama, the family's hometown. Although tall and strong, Hamazaki is more tactful and cunning than Kanda, using intimidation, manipulation and business connections to further his ambitions. He's one of three primary antagonists in Yakuza 3 and a supporting protagonist in Yakuza 4. Personality During Yakuza 3, Hamazaki was portrayed to be very cruel and sadistic. During his introduction, he bombs a Chinese restaurant and was implied to have planned the assassination of Kashiwagi. Hamazaki is also cunning and has a strong connection with the Chinese Triad, which causes his relatively small family to be feared. However, this eventually backfires as the Triads betrayed him after Lau Ka Long's death, causing him to lose everything. In the ending of Yakuza 3, he blames Kiryu for his misfortune and stabs him. He even reacts with scorn to Kiryu's speech about redemption but surprised when the latter still believes in it during the face of death. However, during the events of Yakuza 4, he begins to have a change of heart after meeting Saejima. Being the second person to ever trust him, Hamazaki, who planned to only use him as a tool to escape, comes around to respect him after Saejima calls him a brother. He even sacrificed himself so that Saejima can escape. During his reunion with Kiryu, he also showed more respect to him and became a lot more honest and kind-hearted than the last time they met. He helped Kiryu to protect Yasuko during the attack from the prison guards, dying in the process. Appearance He wears a gold medallion necklace in Yakuza 3 along with his suit. He appears to have a heavy build, similar to Saejima. Background Yakuza 3 Even with only 10 members in his family, Hamazaki rose to the top ranks of the Tojo Clan after taking over Yokohama from the Japanese branch of the Snake Flower Triad four years prior. It is shown that Hamazaki was secretly working with the Snake Flower Triad leader Lau Ka Long in order to accomplish this. Interested in the land resort deal, he works with the Land Minister Suzuki in order to remove the orphanage. With the land in his possession, he plans to create a secret casino for the Triad group. To stop Kiryu from interfering with his plans to take over the Tojo Clan and claim the Okinawa resort land in his possession, he blackmails Majima to use his family to stop him. When that doesn't go to plan, he convinces his partner Lau Ka Long and his Triad to invade Kamurocho, though Lau is more than obliged out of revenge against Kiryu. After Lau Ka Long is killed, the Snake Flower Triad HQ in China destroys Hamazaki's Family for allowing their Japanese branch leader to be killed, forcing him into hiding. In the game's ending, he appears again in Theater Square confronting Kiryu. Devoid of the power he once had as a yakuza patriarch, Hamazaki tells Kiryu that he is a wanted man and that he would be better off dead than to live in personal shame. Kiryu convinces Hamazaki that it's not too late to mend his ways as long as he is alive, stretching his hand out as a sign of trust. Hamazaki walks towards Kiryu, stabbing him in his abdomen with a knife. With Kiryu dying, Hamazaki mockingly states to Kazuma that his idealism will not amount to anything now that he's near death, and Kiryu responds that he still believes in people and his ideals even if he's dying, as the now-deceased Mine taught him this lesson. Bemused by Kiryu's resolve, he is tackled by Kazuki and Yuya, and pinned to the ground as police sirens wail in the background. Yakuza 4 Goh Hamazaki makes another appearance in Yakuza 4, now as a 51-year-old prisoner at the same facility, Taiga Saejima is transferred to. After Saejima is beaten, Hamazaki manages to see him and convinces him to help with his escape effort. With weapon expert Kamiyama's help, who was also an inmate at the prison, the two manage to get past the guards. While sneaking out, Hamazaki obtains confidential documents pertaining to the Tojo Clan. After a final showdown with prison guard Saito, Hamazaki is shot multiple times. Before he and Saito fall into the sea, he tells Saejima to find a man named Kiryu. Hamazaki washes up on the Sunshine Orphanage's beach in Okinawa sometime later. Haruka, remembering the events of the previous year, refuses to let him near the other children. Kiryu and Hamazaki went into town only to meet up with Yasuko, Saejima's half-sister. The group meets at Tamashiro's abandoned office, but are ambushed by Saito and the other guards. Although Saito is defeated, Hamazaki sustains a fatal wound to his back and dies in hospital. Haruka keeps his body at the orphanage until Kiryu returns so he can be buried. Gallery Yakuza 3 Y3R-Render-Hamazaki.png Gō Hamazaki.png Gō Hamazaki 02.jpg Gō Hamazaki (Yakuza 3) 02.jpg Gō Hamazaki.jpg Y3 Goh Hamazaki Intro.png Yakuza 4 Gō Hamazaki (Yakuza 4).jpg Gō Hamazaki (Yakuza 4).png|Remastered Render Category:Male Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Hamazaki Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Prisoners Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Coliseum Fighters Category:AI Partners